


Contribution to HQ!!Halloweenyweek

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bloodplay, Crack, Domination, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pirates, Vampires, Werewolf, bloodkink, costume stores, hinted omegaverse, light domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>♦ Day one: Vampire!AU (TenKawa) ♦</b><br/>...........<i> Even if it's the 1000th time, Kawanishi is still so fucking much in love. </i><br/><b>♦ Day two: Werewolf!AU (Shiratorizawa)♦</b><br/>...........<i> Guarding the hatchlings can be a risky and dangerous job for a pack mother. </i><br/><b>♦ Day three: Pirate!AU (KawaShira) </b><br/>...........<i> The meme couple goes on a treasure hunt for Halloween Costumes. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the 1000th time

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth and sin. Tell mama I am sorry.
> 
> Also this is for the [ squad ](http://ushiwakasquad.tumblr.com)  
> You are dragging your mother into rarepair hell.

_What is the night without its mysteries hidden in the shadows?_  
_What is the moon without its dark side to cover all the unspoken cruelties that lie behind it?_  
_What is the human being without its horrible antics..._  
_… that are hidden behind their smiles?_

 

„C- Christ! Help me!“  
A man crawls along the broken street. Blood is pouring out of various tears and holes in his body, creating a crimson duvet, that covers the asphalt.  
Tip, tip, tip. The light tapping of leather soles follows the man like an echo. “Go away! GO AWAY YOU _FILTHY CREATURE OF HELL!!_ ” The man screams again, his nails breaking at the fruitless effort to drag his torn body faster along the rough surface.  
The knowledge of his fail is carved deep into the depth of his eyes.  
The light does a poor job to reveal the hunter of the wailing soul on the ground. The flickering of the lights is barely enough to see the red on white reflections on the freshly fallen snow.  
Only the tapping stays steady. Tip, tip tip. The hunter comes nearer and the prey can swear it feels his cold odem in its neck.  
Then, silence. The tapping is no more and the man stops his blood-drenched hands. Is he off the hook? Has the monster become bored with its victim, leaving it alone in the cold weather to die alone? It certainly would be a greater salvation than the fought of what could be if he would fall into his hunters arms.  
The torn rags of the man are by now soaked with a mixture of blood, dirt and snow. They press him down on the cold, hard ground and he can hear his heart beating wild against it.  
Just when he's convinced that the monster left a steel grip grabs his neck and the world turns black.

“Your violence sometimes is downright disgusting.”  
Kawanishi folds up the Collar of his trench coat against the November wind. After 800 years of his new kind of existence his mind still can't shake off the phantom feeling of the cold, which his body lost long ago.  
“Oh, _baby_.” the dark voice of his conversation partner stretches the word out deliciously in his mouth. With two light steps in his leather boots he crosses the distance of 50 meters, looming tall above his like-minded.  
“I didn't knew you joined the _pacifistas_.” the mocking in his tone doesn't go by unnoticed. “Have I maybe, by any chance, distressed your poor delicate soul?” His tongue, long and hot (in Kawanishi's mind), comes forward, licking the blood out of his own face.  
Kawanishi is used to Tendous antics. His hand shoots up, holding Tendous chin in an iron-like grip in place. Slowly he brings their faces closer, until his own tongue is able to lick a little left-out trail away from the plump lips. It travels along the fleshy hills, invading the mouth of his partner, circling the not-so-long-ago used fangs inside.  
If Tendou wanted to smack his lover for the previous comment about his violent nature, he is now more then pleased and let's Kawanishi's foul mouth slip for this time. After all he should know better, that his words are nowhere as honest as his body.

 

The apartment is neither theirs nor have they booked it. One of the many benefits of being immortal and overpowered is, that as soon as you leave your previous morals behind you can get anything in the world you like, even if you have to dirty the entrance floor with a corpse and a few liters of blood.  
Kawanishi certainly won't be staying here for long. He's not fond of open displays of disorder.  
He likes his killings being neatly piled up in the cupboard under the stairs, if there's one available.  
On the other side, the 4 qm playground of a bed, on which he is thrown on currently, lets him wonder, if he could endure the hallway mess for a night longer.  
After all, his lover tends to get creative with more space to play.

He can worry about this later. His wrists are gripped tightly, hold up above his head, while the other hand is pressing greedily against his crotch through his trousers.  
Perfect conditions for a wild night. His breath is shaking with anticipation as he rocks against the palm, while he fantasizes about what his lover has in store for him tonight.  
To be honest, Kawanishi is down for anything.  
“ _Taichi~_ ” Tendou purrs, and oh yes, yes, yes. Forenames means dominating. Dominating means whipping, spanking, nails raking down his skin, means bound wrists and deep slow fucking until he _begs_ -  
He has to moan at his own thoughts running wild as he feels his own pants getting soaked with precum. He absolutely loves it, how one word of Tendou can drive him so wild, how after all what they already experienced together during sex he can still be so needy and thirsty after his partner, just because he knows it's him.  
It's Tendou doing all this to him, and he absolutely drowns in this lust-clouded thoughts.  
The hand at his crotch squeezes his balls sending sparks through his body in sync with the grip around his hands. “You naughty little bitch.” Tendou coos into his ear, hovering above him. His lips and tongue join his words, sucking in Kawanishis earlobe, making it prickle and tingle at the same.  
“I want to fuck you... so.... _bad_.” He lets his tongue follow his words down Kawanishis neck, the whining tone just at the edge of lust and desperation.  
Kawanishi loves it. The fact that simply his reactions to Tendous doing could be enough to send him over the edge has something deeply satisfying, the fact that it shows how much Tendou is worshiping him. A clicking reverberates through the room. Handcuffs.  
“Where did you get those from?” Kawanishi asks breathlessly as he watches Tendou sliding down his body, covering every part of his skin in kisses, bites and scratches of his long nails.  
He considers to do without an answer, if Tendou keeps going on like that.  
His lover though takes the opportunity to get up and make short work of his trousers and underwear. “Hey! My clo-” A finger interrupts his protests. “Policeman. This House. Full of brand wear.”  
Kawanishi's complaints die down. The finger on his lips is more important and he uses his tongue to circle the tip, as he unconsciously wiggles his hip, his body being lecherous and missing the friction.  
He can see the burn in Tendou's eyes. The readyness to rip him apart (on a metaphorical level), to ravish him (on a not so metaphorical but still consentual level) and spread him open while trembling so hard that he can't hold up his body without help.  
“Satori” he whispers, knowing damn well what stirs his lover up. What awakens the uncontrolled beast in him.  
The momentum of their act slows down, stills. Kawanishi could swear, that the act of Tendou shedding his clothes appears in slow-motion, until the last piece falls down to the floor. Then someone pulls the fast forward lever and he can only the register the wave of lust rolling over him as skilled hands come down on his thighs like whips, leaving red burns on his skin. He downright screams out his lust and his will for more.  
Another benefit of being immortal and overpowered is that injuries and pain aren't really a thing anymore, you don't really register them anymore. The lust instead increases, and the scent of his own freshly drawn blood as it pours out of the trails left behind by Tendous nails on his chest makes his eyes roll back in his hand.  
Controlling his moans isn't even a thing for him. Best he could let the whole world listen to how he is taken by Tendou, to share the experience he is having right now.  
“Oh gOD~!” he screams as he feels fangs coming down in his inner tights. Tendous head is working more then efficiently between his legs, his long nails scratching Kawanishis hard dick, the tip pressing against the hole in the head.  
Another few slaps on his freshly torn thighs make his legs quiver – and this is only the foreplay.  
“You sound so good, so good....” Tendou praises him, as he licks a trail of blood, up to Kawanishi's cock, finally giving it a bit mouth appreciation. Kawanishi tugs violently at his cuffs, wishing he could push down that pretty head on his dick, filling up the throat of his lover. He knows, Tendou could and _WOULD_ take it very well.  
“Do me.” he growls already. “C'me one, suck my fucking cock, baby. _Fuck, please_.” he practically begs, he needs it.  
Tendou pulls up his legs, pressing them against Kawanishis chest, _slap_.  
His palm comes down hard and heavy, more times than over the whole evening counted together. It feels more like a treat than a punishment for Kawanishi.  
“Yes! YES! _MORE_!” He pleads out as he feels the merciless hand coming down on his flesh again and again. “What a fucking naughty bitch. So demanding. So beautiful. And all mine.” Tendou purrs. He is so satisfied with himself, his smirk gives him away as well as his hard cock which Kawanishi can feel pressing against his rear, precum lubing up the outside of his twitching hole.  
He's fascinated over the amount of his neediness towards Tendou.  
As far as his positions allows, he tries to let Tendous dick slide up and down between his red blossoming ass cheeks, treating the cock of his lover for the main course of this evening.  
Tendou hooks his claws into Kawanishis sensitive sides, slowly dragging down as he sinks on his knees, face right in front of the wet ass hold high up by his hands. “Delicious~” he moans as he lets his long tongue slide against the open crevice, press inside with the same vigor his lover did previously this evening.  
“Yessssssss!” Kawanishi hisses, as he can feel the muscle spreading him open, gliding along his inner walls, already promising something much bigger do fill him up and drag along his insides. Soon Tendou starts to wiggle his tongue as much as the tight space allows and Kawanishi breaks into a string of incoherent words, begging, pleading, moaning, whispering of how yes, please, much more, harder, hurt me, do me, fuck me, god motherfucking YES YES _YES_ -

And Tendous face is so pleased, so much turned own. So filled with lust by the actions of his lover, being so filthily open with his desire, showing so much.  
Two fingers go in along with his tongue, scissoring and spreading it more. Kawanishis feet are already tossing around, a good sign. He let's his tongue and fingers slide out of the now open wet and gaping whole, open and ready for him.  
“Fuck, Satori.” Kawanishi pants, so done and still so ready. His voice is already rasped, hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he has done.  
Tendou will make him go one more last round.  
He leans over him, his cock aligning with the quivering hole, which is ready to suck him in, to milk him down to the last drop he has to give.  
His lips ghost over the ones of his lover. It's always this one moment where their love-making – it may sound strange because of their habits during sex, but both agree on their act being exactly this - slows down a last time, where they become tender and sweet, their body flush against each other, the silent question of _“can I be with you?”_ once again for the 1000th time hanging in the room. It's a crass contrast to their monsterlike nature, which demands them to be beasts 24 hours a day.  
But this ritual, a last remain of their human nature stands with them. And even if it's again, for the 1000th time answered with a silent agreeing kiss, Kawanishi knows, that their next-lovemaking will still at the same moment, and it awakes another feeling beside his lust.  
A feeling of undying protection and security over the last centuries into the next ones to come.

_Love_.

The moment ends, before its seriousness can take over the heated atmosphere in the room and Kawanishi can feel Tendous dick getting inside him, all slowness and tenderness forgotten. Good.  
Very good.  
Lips still pressed against his, he swallows his moans down, spreading his legs to the point he can feel them cracking. It still doesn't feel enough. He would rip himself into two parts if it meant he could let Tendou further inside him.  
Suddenly he can feel Tendous teeth mixing into their kissing and biting on his tongue, drawing blood out. The liquid flows out between their messy kissing, staining the sheets and his skin.  
There is no time for gentleness. The rhythm of thrusts is hard, on point and right up hitting his prostate every time. Teeth are now scratching down his chin, bury themselves down his neck, nails are clawed in his hip and Kawanishi drools blood and spit while trying to hold on to the back of the man above him.  
The vision in front of him turns blurry due to overwhelmed tears. He's lost in the grip of his lover and his hard thrusts, the sound of hipbones smacking against his ass as he's being fucked strong and fast against the bed.  
He doesn't know if he babbles words or only senseless syllables and he also doesn't really care. He can only feel the electricity shooting up his whole body into the tips of his hands, feet and hitting his brain like a hammer each time Tendou penetrates him violently from the inside.  
His own nails leave nice patterns on the back of his lover, drawing blood out which makes it hard to hold on to the now slippery skin.  
They are both covered in blood, precum and spit. It's so filthy and the smell of their vulgar love-making fills the room like an exotic aphrodisiac, clouding their senses.  
He comes untouched, screaming out Tendous name into the crimson night, clenching down on the delicious cock which makes him feel heaven and hell simultaneously.  
He milks him dry, the contractions of his rear giving Tendou the rest as he comes inside him, staining him more and right the amount that Kawanishi loves so much.

Slowly, the feeling comes back into his body, and the realization how wrecked he is, almost gives him a second orgasm.  
Tendou holds him from behind, kissing him, massaging him, purring words like “good, so good~” into his ear. Even if Kawanishi deems he doesn't need the aftercare – after all he wishes to be downright destroyed like this – he still can feel little butterflies after the 1000th time of their lovemaking, when Tendou does these things to him.  
His skin is already healing slowly, wounds closing up. Soon, only the bloodstained covers under them will be a reminder of their doing.  
His fingers dig into a specifically large patch of blood, when Tendous hand travels down his arm, crossing his fingers over Kawanishis.  
“Did it really disgust you that much?”  
Kawanishi turns his head around at the strange question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The hunt. Earlier the night.” And as he registers the little abashed sound in Tendous voice, he feels a second wave of butterflies coming up his stomach. He is so fucked up, and he is so much in love with Tendou Satori.  
“It wasn't... THAT serious.” He tries to reassure his lover. He gives him a little kiss on his freckle-covered nose, which he likes to compare to cocoa-sprinkles on a sweet cake.  
Tendous eyes don't look convinced. “Okay. Maybe a ~liiiittle~ bit serious. But not as in _'you are disgusting'_ but more as in _'your sense of tidiness is lacking'_. A bit. A small. Bit.”  
Tendou raises his eyebrows. “Oh come on~” Kawanishi sighs and turn fully around, worming his way into his lovers open arms. “It's okay. You are a violent and sadistic hunter, and that's okay. I wouldn't have spent the last of my 700 years with you, if I really hadn't liked it. Do you remember Paris?”  
Tendou snickers as he pulls Kawanishi tighter against him. “Oh, and HOW do I remember Paris.”  
“Yeah, Paris. When you went overboard and spread that guys whole insides over the Arc de Triumph? I was really mad at that time. But this is you. This is your style. And the fact that I am still here.”  
He buries his face into Tendous neck, suddenly to embarrassed to say it face to face. “I'm okay with it. Okay? I mean you're okay with my pickiness in apartments and sleep-places, even if it annoys you.”  
Tendou laughs. “Let's say, I endure it because of my undying love for you.”  
A pillow lands in his face.  
And Kawanishi is so fucked up. And he is so fucking much. _So fucking much in love with Tendou Satori_.


	2. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Swarzaar"_ is **middleage german** and could be translated as "black eagle".
> 
> Honestly, this is freeform af. I just wanted to write about pack dynamics and Shiratorizawa.  
> As always, this one goes to the [ squad ](http://www.ushiwakasquad.tumblr.com).
> 
> Mother is still in rarepair hell and also why is this whole week deidacted to the babies?!

_It's Sunday morning, the sun slowly crawls over the hill to greet every living being with it's warm rays..._

 

“Tsutomu! You will come back THIS MOMENT!!!” Eita's voice roars through the oak forest. Just a minute ago the young hatchling was still in the backyard of the old _**swarzaar**_ threshold. Now, only Semis voice echoes through the mold walls of the crippling masonry.  
The actual self-proclaimed mother of the Shiratorizawa werewolf pack doesn't waist his time to reprimand his son a second time. With a low growl he dashes forward, into the forest, where the dark oak trees swallow every ray of sunlight.   
He howls into the darkness as he rushes over thick roots and damp ground. With the agility of a snake he winds his 2 feet tall form past branches and leaves, his eyes always two steps faster then his legs.  
In front of him opens a clearing of the forest. He stops and sets his nose into work. Sniffling sounds fill the air and Eita's heart rate picks up with the realization of the missing familiar scent of his hatchling.  
Yellow orbs flicker in the foggy shadows of the ancient forest.

_'Tsutomu... where are you??'_

His thoughts are racing as he tries to concentrate his mind on just SOMETHING to get a hint of the young wolf. 

His worries have solid reasons. After all, this isn't their original territory. After the werewolf guild had to leave their old home due to the increasing rate of hunters, the only option had been to walk as far away as possible, to rebuild the guild in an uninhibited environment and only to return, when the guild was strong enough again.   
But on the journey the individual pack leaders had started to fight over the alpha position of the guild and now the packs were scattered along the European continent, leading a guerrilla war against each other over superiority. If a hatchling, and on top of that a naive one as Tsutomu would be caught by a rival family.... Eita doesn't want to imagine the scenario. He tips his head back to let out another howl-

“GOTCHA!” out of the undergrowth a figure shoots out, crashing into Eita, who only has enough time to turn around and confront the danger heads-on. With the momentum of the hit they both fall down, rolling away a few meters from the clearing.  
“TSUTOMU!!!” Eita growls as he recognizes the black fur and the enthusiastically blinking brown eyes. A whack of his paw across the hatchlings muzzle follows.  
“Ouch!” Tsutomu falls the the ground, nuzzling his slightly teared nose into his arms. “You! Unguarded! Idiot!” Eita bickers as he sinks his teeth into Tsutomus open neck to transport him back fast out of the forest.  
He will lecture him later.  
Tsutomus scent isn't the only one he smells.

With a speed that could compete with almost lightening, he dashes through the woods, Tsutomu tight between his teeth. He feels the scent multiplying. Three wolves. Maybe more.   
His brain capacity right now isn't enough to filter it out since every spark of energy rushes into his feet, to get him out of the forest.  
He can already make out the outlines of the meadows and hills behind the forest, when several shadows block his way.  
He stops. There is no way he can get past the four werewolves, that are now looming tall over him and Tsutomu. Slowly he lets Tsutomu out of his mouth, who is curled up in fear on the ground. Inside Eita something breaks. He doesn't want the last memory for Tsutomu's short life to be his physical punishment.  
“See, see.... what do we got here? If that isn't Shiratorizawa's Eita... Good evening, _~mother~_.” the toxic voice impregnates the air around them.  
No matter how much he tries to conceal it, Eita is in great fear. In front of him are the four eldest of the Seijou pack. On normal days, they wouldn't be a danger, if he had his own pack around. They had taught those punks some lessons before.   
But the situation is different now, and going alone against four of them would be voluntary suicide, not to forget he has to protect Tsutomu.  
Their alpha, Tooru, steps in front of him, standing on his hind legs as a sign of subduing his rival. Eita does the same. He can't show defeat now, or it will be over. He can only hope that his scent will warn the rest of the pack and get him help. But trying to compete with a 2''5' tall wolf is a absurdum in itself and Eita can already hear the 'mischievous duo' Makki and Mattsun giggling behind Toorus back. It's them he fears the most. They are known for their sudden in sync attacks and their hobby to play with heavily injured victims until they shed their last breath.   
His first priority has to be to get Tsutomu out of this dangerous situation.

He let's a low growl rumble deep in his torso, to remind his opponent of his own strength. It might be futile given the parameters of the situation but showing only the smallest hint of weakness in such a situation is the first step to sign a death sentence.  
“Oh, daring, aren't we? And what do we have here?” Tooru wants to lean over Tsutomu with throbbed teeth, but Eita blocks his view, letting another deep growl out.  
Tooru snickers. “What overwhelming mother instinct. You almost stand on par with Hajime.” The mentioned wolf stood silent until now. His form moves through the shadows beside Tooru.  
“If you want a pack fight, you will get one.” Eita tries to sound dangerous, but the wavering in his tone gives him away. “But keep my child out of this. Aren't you a honorable clan like ours? You wouldn't let yourself sink down to such a level... right Hajime?” He tries to apply to the other pack mother. He hopes the flicker in Hajimes eyes is a sign of his triumph.  
Behind the leading wolves, the duo snickers again. “Oh~ the honor card~” Makki coos.   
“We are so ashamed of our beastly nature right now~” Mattsun purrs.  
They are fucking playing him, and Eita is well aware that they know it.   
He has to get the fuck out of here. 

 

Just when he thinks that Toorus patience is over and he will attack, a loud howl echoes through the forest.   
In a matter of seconds, the clearing is filled with the whole Shiratorizawa pack.  
Satori and Taichi are circling Makki and Mattsun, baring their fangs at them, While the elders Reon and Hayato are standing on the sides. Kenjirou only has eyes for Tsutomu on the ground, sliding to Eitas feet while worryingly licking the head of his younger brother who buries his head in the chest of the bigger wolf.  
“Kenjirou. Take your brother our of the forest. Taichi, you go with him.”   
Wakatoshis deep voice lets a huge stone fall down off Eita's chest. They are safe. His babies are safe. The young hatchlings follow the order and Taichi drives them out of the forest.  
“Really, Ushiwaka? No fun. This is unfair!” Tooru wails as he sees himself circled. Tendou and Hayato are snarling angrily at the duo who answer with the same sound. Even Hajime who stood silent until know falls into an offensive posture, ready to attack everyone who comes near Tooru.  
“Tooru. Get out of this forest onto your own territory.”  
The rival pack leader shrugs his shoulders. “For today, Ushiwaka. For today.” then, he gives a sign to his pack members, dashing away back into the forest.

 

“Why did you let them go away, Waka?” Satori asks, leaning against the fur of a brown bear in the common room of the threshold. The flames of the fireplace draw playful shadows on the cold stone and paint their human forms with a deep sated orange.   
Wakatoshi takes his time to answer.  
“If we want to rebuild the old werewolf guild, we need the leaders to work together.” With a stick, he pokes around in the glowing wood. “Tooru is an excellent pack alpha. He has strength, speed and a high cognitive ability.” His hand brushes through Semis hairs, who's head lies in Wakatoshi's lap. The events of the day tired him out. Tsutomu is curled together in his arms, enjoying the occasional licks Eita gives him behind his ears.  
The anger earlier that day is forgiven and forgotten. Right now, Eita is just happy, still to be able to hold his baby in his arms. They had encountered such dangerous situations before, but never has he been so helplessly alone.   
“He is also an arrogant asshole, if I'm allowed to remind you of that fact.” Hayato interferes. Taichi is dozing of against his chest, not really interested in the conversation.  
Wakatoshi only shrugs his shoulders. He tends to be oblivious towards such things. 

Kenjirou comes into the room with more logs for the fire. He throws two in, setting the rest next to the entrance. “It's a pain to go hunting with Tooru's pack so near to our place. If he settled down with his family somewhere here, we will get serious trouble the next few times.” he muses as he makes himself comfortable in Satoris lap. His partner wraps his hands around him, purring into his neck. “Stop that!” Kenjirou reprimands him silently.  
Wakatoshi looks around his pack, all curled together at the fireplace. “As long as we stay together, everything will be okay. No solo-walks outside of the threshold. Tsutomu, have you understood? You gave your mother a serious fright.”  
Eita gives his baby hatchling a few reassuring licks. “Don't be to mad at him. He's still a suckling. He still learns.”  
The he leans up to press a kiss against Wakatoshis cheek. “We were also reckless in our young years. Keep that in mind.”  
Tsutomu peeks up at his pack father's face. “I'm sorry~” he yowls with a high voice.  
Satori let's out a laugh. “Well but it was also fun! Did you see those faces of Makki and Mattsun?? They looked like they shitted their pants!! Ah~ I truly want to see them again...” he giggles. Kenjirou gives him a light slap to stay still with his body in his lap.  
Reon shakes his head. “You would fit good together” he mutters. “Wakatoshi. You all go to get some sleep and rest. I will guard the castle.”

Slowly the fire dies down and the pack in the _**swarzaar**_ threshold falls asleep. Only Reons eyes are glowing together with the cowls of the fireplace in the dark.  
He is thankful. No matter how the future will play out – this pack will stay together. 

And right now this seems pretty sufficient for him.


	3. Treasure hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, especially for the [ squad ](http://www.ushiwakasquad.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Mama loves you and your crack ideas.
> 
> Rarepair hell continues.

It's Halloween, and of course Kawanishi would drag his ass to a costume shop to get “matching outfits”. Shirabu is legitimately terrified he will either end up as a parrot (his own aesthetic tells him to reserve that place for Tendou) or the swan princess. Plus the ballerina shoes.

* * *

 

His fears are spreading from a solid ground.

His entire last week consisted of thinking about Halloween costumes and enduring Kawanishi's more than bizarre ideas about what is called “appropriate dressup”.

None of his boyfriends ideas is neither  _appropriate_  nor simple  _dressup_.

Still he ends up following his fiance in mind (his mother is already selecting wedding dresses for her only son; revenge on never getting a daughter) to the  _“ **nani-neko”**_ , a famous chain for costumes in Miyagi.

 

Something that should  **MAYBE**  be mentioned for comprehension reasons of the following...  _happening_ , is that it's 10 pm and under normal circumstances, the shop shall be closed by now.

What a good thing that a certain former Volleyball captain currently does his part-time job there.

 

Ushijima greets the idiot couple (spreading their love pheromones through the entire street, pestering the air with it) in front of the shop.

While giving Kawanishi the keys, he excuses himself for an hour. “I have some errands to do for university. I come back at 11. I hope one hour is enough for you.”

Kawanishi and Shirabu thank their former Captain properly, taking the key in their custody along with the store.

_Let the games begin._

 

“Shirabu! Look! It's a Jack Sparrow costume!” Kawanishi waves a blouse in his hand which can be considered as antique along with a leather vest and black pantalons. Shirabu scrunches his nose. “Where are the boots?”

He regrets the question in an instant.

“Arr....” Kawanishi muses, rolling the air like a fucking bonbon, “... thy booties. Truly a wonderful part of a pirate life. So full. Very treasure. Much adventurous.” Shirabu does the obligatory facepalm. He gets the rags out of his boyfriends hands, shedding his clothes to get into the pirate uniform.

“Ay, matey. Thy discovery of the booty. Let me get a look inside.” With the epitome of a straight face, his hands land on Shirabu's “booty”, grabbing the, as Kawanishi mumbles “sweet, rich talons”, to investigate their worth. Shirabu looks at Kawanishi's deadpanning face. “Really.”

Trying to keep his boyfriend from digging up more treasure than socially accepted in a not really open but also not really closed store, Shirabu gets into the costume and plucks Kawanishi's hand away to check his appearance in the mirror.

“Oooh! I look good!” he states as he swirls right and left to check out his form. “ _Bootyful_ ”, he murmurs to himself, influenced by his lovers idiotic tongue. Wiggling his toes into the ground while imagining it's sand, he hears Kawanishi's voice behind him.

“AY MATEY!” He turns around, only to find Kawanishi in the same costume (also without booties – or wait. Thy booty he has) and two eye patches, each eye covered with one.

“Guess who I am.”

Shirabu facepalms again, reminding himself to keep a count over the evening. “No.”

Kawanishi stumbles nearer, his hands stretched forward feeling up the face in front of him, fingers wiggling until their literally stuck in Shirabu's nosetrils.

“Say it.” He demands again.

Shirabu overthinks his life choices. “ _Jerk Swag-O_.” he whispers nasally with a downright horrified voice.

Kawanishi jerks him forward by his nostrils. “You forgot the Captain. Aight?!”

“Aight. Still, where are the boots?” Shirabu sticks his lovers fingers out of his nose, getting on a treasure hunt for the bootyboots.

Suddenly there's a 'click!' and a flash.

Facepalm #3. “Don't tell me you made a picture.” He states the rhetorical question, too done to even turn around. “Ay,” Kawanishi agrees, “documenting the dangerous trip for the booty. Thy great emperor of Guess Monsters (Tendou), wishes to get informed about our dangerous adventure.”

Shirabu digs around in a pile what can only considered 'Killer Heels'.

Of course he knows he will end up wearing at least one pair of them.

He turns around, with a very flashy example of “sexy devil also fuck me into the mattress” heels, holding them into the camera. “Tell him, we got the first part to his costume!” he says grinning into the lense while Kawanishi updates their twitter account with the new picture.

Tending back to his quest Shirabu finally finds the 'booty'. 'Boots'. “Bootyboots'.

“Ayyyyy, matey! Treasure! Also Tendou asks for stockings matching with the heels.” Kawanishi claps his hands together.

Shirabu is silent, dangling the boots in front of him.

Slowly Kawanishi realizes.

“...oh matey. You wouldn't.”

Shirabu grabs a plastic knight sword that dangles from the wall, holding it forward.

“Thee want thy booty, but are thee ready...” He slowly walks forward, Kawanishi backing away more and more.

Behind him appears the “slutty adult costumes” aisle.

“Matey” he whispers again.

Shirabu is merciless. “... are thee ready to bear the curse?” He throws one boot to his boyfriend, the other in his custody.

“You come into my ass... oh wait. You come into my booty! You disregard my freezing feet” Heroically the swords tip wishes through the air.  
  
“This... This is **MATEYNESS!** ” Kawanishi trembles.  
  
“Mateyness.”

It’s silent as a grave in the store.

‘No’, Kawanishi thinks when one boot is thrown in his face.

 

 

“THE. FLOOR. IS.  _ **LAVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!_ ”

 

 

20 minutes, 4 facepalms, many twitter updates and several overthrown clothes rags later a pile of wigs, costumes and fake witch noses has formed in the middle of the store.

A hand brakes through the textiles. “I have cooooo~me to liiiiii~fe!” Kawanishi moans like a mummy coming out of the grave. He turns around to grin heroically at his lover. But Shirabu is nowhere to found. Suddenly there's a silent humming under a especially large hill of Fairy glitter dresses.

Kawanishi puts his ear to the pile.

“... bury me, bury me, I am finISHED WITH **YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!** ” With a loud scream, Shirabu breaks through the clothes hill, pouncing on Kawanishi. They roll around in the store, when Shirabu's focus changes. “Oh, look!” He points at a “female cute sexy ghost dress” as the description says. It's nothing more than a torn, long white dress with a few equally torn chiffon layers, ending right under the ass cheeks.

 

Kawanishi's eyes start to blink. “Ooooh! I'm gonna try that one on!” He slips out of his clothes, not without a clap by Shirabu on his “mighty, strong talons” and puts the dress on.

Shirabu facepalm again (it's out of obligatory reasons by now) and takes a picture simultaneously, when one of his apps catches his eye. “I have an idea~” he purrs and searches for a black make-up pencil.

Kawanishi picks around the dress which apparently has the decency to at least cover the upper two thirds of his ass cheeks. “I look so hot ~” he hums satisfied, turning around to see the dress's hem twirl around with every spin.

Shirabu returns with the pencil. “Turn around! Talons to my face.” He explains as he gets on his knees.

“Oh! Naughty!”

“Clearly, NO-ghty.”

“Meh.”

Shirabu shakes his head (mental facepalm), starting to decorate Kawanishi's ass cheeks with his artistic skills.

It clicks with Kawanishi. “Oh~ we're doing the 'Izma'!” Almost gleefully he wiggles his ass Shirabu who has now his vine camera open. “Right.... Slutty ghost girl Kawanishi ready! In 3... 2... 1...”

Kawanishi says the trademark text and lifts the hem of the dress in the right moment.

 

**_'BIG RICH TALONS'._ **

 

 

~

 

 

Ushijima wonders why his handy vibrates permanently in his pockets, but with both his hands full of books he has to sort back to the library shelves, he figures to check it later. Kawanishi is wise enough to call him if there are problems. Ushijima should maybe overthink his perception of his friends.

 

When he joggs back to the store, he can see Shirabu closing the store. Kawanishi wears a satisfied grin on his lips.

“So you are done?” He asks.

“Yes! Uh, thank you. We cleane-aaah, I mean the sore is clean. Like, I mean. Like it was, when we entered. Yeah.” Ushijima wonders why Shirabu is stuttering while he receives the keys.

The couple bits their goodbyes and Ushijima checks the store a last time. Everything is okay, for a moment he even wonders if Shirabu and Kawanishi cleaned up extra to help him out. 'Such nice Kouhais' he thinks as he emits his phone out of his pocket.

 

 

_Until today, people tell the tale of the screaming cow right the night before Halloween, deep in the streets of Miyagi...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "nani-neko" is a little parody on a decorating store in germany called "nanu-nana".
> 
> Please leave kudos for thirsty mama.


End file.
